Blood in the Water
((Add to this! This is intended to be a short campaign, but we can expand outward as we like.)) • Picture • Known facts about the world Characters Ssrissana Ktoh Ssriss is street smart, sarcastic, temperamental, & swears a lot. She's haughty & does not suffer fools gladly. She's creative in her foul-mouthed speech and finds nothing funnier than making people awkward with her bluntness. She has a resting bitchface that can stun an ox. She has a dangerous, modern sense of fashion. She prefers her clothing form-fitting. It may be a statement of vanity, but she's proud of her midriff and doesn't go to any real lengths to cover it, except in the winter. "If you're going to be poverty lean," she says, "might as well show off your flat stomach." She's got gray skin and yellow eyes, and a light dusting of gunmetal gray scales like freckles on her cheeks, collarbones, shoulders, and hips; and viper-like fossae along the sides of her nose. Ssrissana is an accomplished Sekheri dancer, a tittilating but not overtly sexual dance common to the caravan people of the desert. When dancing Sekheri, she wears a long skirt slit to the hip & bound by 3 gold chains, belted w/ a sash; & a top made of coins. Dancing alone doesn't pay the bills in the syndicate-controlled slums, so she is also a sex worker. She has several friends, most of whom are also lovers/clients. The most common is Raaxav, the waitress at the lounge where she performs, and she is probably the closest thing Ssrissana has to a significant other. She spends at least one night a week with her and while payment is a part of their arrangement, it entails far more than most clients get at a reduced price. Between her racial heritage and her upbringing, that kind of emotion is not something Ssrissana is used to humoring. But there's something about Raaxav... Every time Raaxav partakes of her services, she is allowed to stay overnight & Ssriss makes her breakfast before sending her on her way. Every time, she wants to say "You don't have to go. You can stay, if you'd like..." but she stops herself. Raaxav always comes back, anyway. She is very sensitive about her past and refuses to be shamed by moralizing, holier-than-thou privileged uptowners whose individual struggles are not predicated on getting and keeping the means to survival. Yuan-Ti are not normally known for their ability to form attachments, especially to those who are not Yuan-Ti, but Ssrissana wasn't socialized around her people, and was raised to value people. She has a strangely maternal sense, although it is shaded somewhat by her Yuan-Ti heritage. She is difficult, but longs for genuine connection. She considers Verruca to be her sister and loves her dearly. They grew up together, and Ssrissana would do anything for her. Verruca Lu "Verruca" is not her real name. She has gone by many. So many that she doesn't recall what her original name was. And honestly? It doesn't bother her, what people call her. Her sister Ssrissana on the other hand, refuses to call her by that cruel nickname. Verruca and Ssrissana grew up together in the city of Maloch. For reasons that no one aside from Ssrissana is quite sure of, Verruca hides her face and body at all times with heavy cloaks and long sleeves. Verruca is shy and easily irritated. She is extremely helpful, but not particularly talkative or socially graceful. Those things are Ssrissana's legerdemain. Despite her grumpy demeanor, she really does care for Ssrissana. Bra'Lock Blacktusk Bra'lock is a grizzled looking older Orcish fellow who carries around a gun as his primary weapon. He wears a poncho over himself and a beat up old wide brimmed hat. He's very friendly and kind, but not particularly outgoing. He works well in a team. No one is sure why he's decided to go to Driftwood. Hecate Ariata Hecate is a rather alarming character. Those with magical senses, she puts immediately on edge. Everyone else has to wait to interact with her before being put completely on edge by her. She is a warlock, and her companion/pet is a troublesome trickster, fond of phasing into our realm just enough to screw with everybody, while remaining completely invisible. Kibble Kibble is a kobold ninja who showed up, apparently by accident, after the boarding of the fishing vessel and the battle with the giant octopus. He is convinced of his capabilities, although he does not appear to be able to live up to them, and because he is a kobold, he can not see as well during the day as he can at night. The kobold's "quirky" attitude quickly endeared him to Hecate, who adopted him as a pet (which he hates). It irritated Verruca and Ssrissana hasn't yet seen or met the frustrating little creature. Session Notes